


It's Never Too Early

by SirenSong97 (SeductiveSiren69)



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Jonsa Drabble Fest 2018, Unbeta'd, Wordcount: 100-500, implied cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveSiren69/pseuds/SirenSong97
Summary: Robb takes a sleeping pill and hears some really strange noises next door in his sister's room.AU-Where Robb and Sansa are roommates and share an apartment with a really thin wall between their bedrooms.Day 8-The Wall





	It's Never Too Early

_“Are you sure your brother’s not here?”_  
_“Positive. He just texted that’s he’s out with Theon cloud hopping.”_  
_“Cloud hopping?”_  
_“He’s probably really wasted you know drunk texting.”_  
_“So how much time do we have?”_  
_“An hour maybe even two.”_  
_“Good, because I’m starving.”_  
_“We just had dinner.”_  
_“And now it’s time for dessert.”  
_ _“JON! Oh..Oh Jon.”_

************

“Ugggh,” Robb groaned after opening the door for his friend. 

“Rough night,” Theon inquired while heading straight to the fridge. Robb took a seat at the kitchen table and groaned. “I've got just the cure.” Theon slammed a bottle of beer on the table.

“A beer? It's too early.”

“It’s never too early and it will help soothe your hangover.

“I don’t have a hangover, I’m just a little drowsy. I finally took those sleeping pills my doctor prescribed.”

“So you didn’t sleep well?”

“No, I slept like a log but she said it may cause symptoms like drowsiness, hallucinations or strange behavior.”

Theon took out his phone. “That explains why you texted-No cloud hopping. Amper gut me weepy.-” Theon chortled. “I just thought you were drunk.”

“What.” Robb grabbed Theon’s phone, handed it back and groaned. “Shit, I hallucinated.” Robb pulled out his phone, flipped through it and groaned. “Ugh, I texted Arya, Bran, Talisa, and Sansa.” Robb sniggered. “You wanna hear something funny.”

“What,” Theon muffled after grabbing a blueberry bagel from the kitchen counter and stuffing it into his mouth.

Robb ignored his friends disgusting eating habits and continued on. “So, I had a weird dream that Sansa had a guy over last night and he was…never mind.” Robb shivered. “I’m calling my doctor to see if she can prescribe a different pill.”

“What pill,” Sansa asked while grabbing a bagel from the kitchen counter. “Do you need an aspirin for your hangover?”

“I don’t have a hangover,” Robb replied through clenched teeth.

“You could’ve fooled me with that text you sent last night,” Sansa snickered while nibbling on her bagel. “Where did you guys go?”

“We didn’t go out last night,” Theon retorted.

“You didn’t,” Sansa softly uttered ceasing to nibble on her bagel. “Then where were you?”

“Here,” Robb replied.

“All night,” Sansa shrieked dropping her bagel on the floor. 

“Yep, took a couple of sleeping pills and slept like a baby. Well, not before I texted you, Theon and a few others.“ Robb chuckled. “Stupid pills cause hallucinations. I had a horrible one about you and a guy last night. I probably just heard your voice and you know how thin the wall between our room is and you don’t have a boyfriend so-”

Robb looked up and stared at his sister who had a look of utter shock plastered on her face. “Sansa, please tell me you don’t have a boyfriend and I hallucinated last night.”

“We’ll I…uhh...I kind of do.”

“Here you go, mate.” Theon slammed a bottle of beer on the table. “It’s never too early for one of these.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if you guys have ever taken or had a friend that has taken the drug Ambien but it makes you trip out hard. Like weird hallucinations, Facebooking and texting your friend's strange messages in the middle of the night and not remembering doing any of these things tripping hard.


End file.
